More than Wanted
by EclipseLover93
Summary: A strange first glance leads a barely known female photographer to come head on with the witt of a well known male attorney. Testing the limits is anything past the rules even the law cant hold in this moment as the blue moon begins to rise. R&R please!
1. Strange meeting

Our first encounter was a strange one. I sat on the couch in the corner of a resturant I knew well when I felt like I was being watched. Peering up from the book I had in my lap I noticed I was being watched; by a man three tables down-two rows over.

Shutting my thick book with a thud I sighed and walked outside bothered by the man as any 19 year old would be if she didn't intend for the moment.

"Excuse me?" A mature voice said behind me.

I turned to find the man who had been watching me across the room standing feet away with his hands stuffed inside his jeans wearing a men's darkly colored wool coat from Calvin Klein; I looked down with a solemn face before meeting his green colored eyes.

"Yes?" I acknowledged cautiously.

"I didn't mean to scare you or anything I just couldn't escape the fact you look like someone I knew very well. You have the same face and she usually sat alone-so like I said I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized.

"Dont worry about it, it's fine." I waved my hand while saying.

His face said he wouldn't give up and I turned to walk away before he spoke another word. I walked down the sidewalk as the cars roared beside me on the street from being allowed to proceed; the cold air of winter blew against my face and I wished I could only be warm for the walk home.

Down three blocks and over six houses my little two bedroom place was waiting for me. The thoughts of being snuggled by the fireplace and with my book reaching a good point I could forget about the weird moment of my morning but a tug on my arm pulled me swiftly away from the thoughts back into the cold city weather.

"I never got your name, ma'am?" The mature voice said behind me before releasing my arm.

"And what makes you think you deserve it?" I asked in return without turning around.

"It would make it a whole lot harder to ask the number of a person without a name, also would leave me without something to say if I just so happened to see the person without a name again." He said with a hint of amusement trailing beside me.

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked to the green-eyed wool coat worn man. He stopped seconds after and turned to me like we were on a stroll; my hazel eyes burned with irritation as he continued to keep his gaze strictly on my face. I pressed me toes into my dark brown boots the hardest I could before heat became pain and sighed deeply under my breath.

I locked eyes with him for a split second and quickly tore myself away as they were nice but I wasn't in any mood for games with a stranger in the freezing cold of this god-forsaken city. His eyes shimmered lightly and I could see the frost leave his lips with every breath from his chest lowering; he shuffled his hands in his jeans pockets as if looking for something when finally reaching behind his torso and pulling out his wallet along with a small white card.

"I'll tell you what, I will hand you this which has my name and my number on it so you can call me if you feel like spending a moment under blue moon for once." He said holding out the white card face down and slowly stepping away after it slipped out of his grasp into mine.

_Vincent Cale_

_Attorney at law_

The card read as I held it over a trash can wanting to let it go. My fingers twisted the compressed paper back and forth as I thought back to what he said- _a moment under the blue moon for once_- either he meant I don't get out much or I could actually give him a chance anytime in the distant future or I need a lawyer. My common sense shook off that last one as I stuffed the card into my coat pocket and walked home thinking about what just happened more than what was waiting for me at home.

Seconds after stepping in the door the multiple phones sound off in the house creating an uneven ring through the house. I step into the kitchen and reach for the closest phone being the cordless sitting on the couter near the table; Pressing Talk without looking at the ID a girl's many questions on the other side of the phone automatically gave away who was speaking.

(Conversation beginning -one way-)

"Hi, Rebecca." I say blankly between questions as she sighs and silence falls.

"The guy was nobody.

yea he was cute but I perfer not to be watched.

-uh huh-

yes but that not my point.

-I have been on a date thank you, remember peter-

It was not a one night stand because we talked for alomost a week after that.

-tell her I say hi-

Oh, not both of you now!

Listen guys...Guys! I need to go but chat later.

-yes, I seriously need to go. bye.-"

(End Call)

"That girl will make me crazy one day" I say into the open air while placing the phone back on the vertical reciever. I walked further into the two-story high house and sighed softly as my head hit the couch cushion of the livingroom seconds later. My laptop sat on the coffee table within reach as I brought the computer closer thinking work would ease my head a fraction of a bit. My company inbox was flashing to show atleast 3 new emails meaning someone isn't happy.

_from MRS. Calime'_

_Sub: A retake needed immediately._

_In the "front room" portfolio I am truely upset with the photos taken as the models do not portray the cosmopolitan theme aray I was hoping for and would like to see you here by monday morning possibly earlier if the disappointment continues in the other portfolios by which you have taken and sent to my office. The models will be here by earliest of nine and I would prefer to have you here by eight to understand exactly what I would like done as this time I will clear my schedule to supervise this shoot as it will cost another grand amount of money no doubt._

The email was anything but sweet and I rubbed my temples slightly on how I would even think to be able to show up with four other photographers by monday. Scolling back to the inbox I opened the other two emails saying the same thing from other clients unhappy with the work they gave no specification on.

My hand reached inside my coat pocket as I slipped the overly warm chiffon off and pulled out the card given to me only an hour or two ago. I shook my head before reaching for the phone behind me and dialing his number without pause.

"Hi Mr. Cale, I mean Vincent. Listen maybe a moment under the blue moon wouldn't be so bad...How about tomorrow night around 8?" I said before he could say anything.


	2. A night away

"For a moment I'll admit I thought you had me fooled when you said you wanted to go out tonight." Vincent said softly beside me as my hands were wrapped warmly around his arm.

"A needed a night away from it all." I said leaning my head slightly against his shoulder to make a point.

We walked down the streets of the city lit by christmas lights and cuddled without fully realizing it. The coffee shop we had in mind was different from all the others around the city; it didn't have the velcro line breaks or the maditory uniforms but it did have a fireplace with comfortable couches and bistro like tables with the barista always wearing a nice business shirt with slacks. A comforting place. Our walk only had two more blocks to go until coffee would be running down our throats.

Vincent held the stained-glass door open for me as we reached the enterance for the shop. I had him convinced this would be the best coffee he ever tasted or he would be allowed to take me on a another date without my answer being said.

"A regular with a splash of creme and one sugar cube, please." I ordered for myself before stepping out of the way.

"Make that two but an extra sugar cube in my cup, thank you ma'am." He ordered before the girl nodded and annonced the total being around six dollars.

I took one step forward and offered to pay for my own cup but Vincent gave me a look causing me to step back in place again while he dropped ten dollars on the counter saying the change would be her tip. I found that sweet seeing as many people that come in here don't realize the pay she probably makes along with paying for all the coffee beans.

"Well that was nice of you, giving her a tip like that." I said lacing my arm with his again as we sat on the couch together tilted toward the fire as soft beats of music played from the jute box in the corner.

"If the coffee is as nice as you make it sound she should be getting a tip bigger than that from everyone that drinks it." He said before striking up a casual conversation as the barista brought around our coffee cups in her scar-covered hands.

Maybe this guy isn't so bad afterall.

We sat on the couch for almost an eternity until the part of his life story really sparked my curiousity. _"The reason I thought you looked fimilar to someone else yesterday was simply the fact there was someone else. She was an artist and we had been together for almost three years...on our anniversary I had a ring for her and planned everything for a suprise engagment at the beach where we met but there was a problem. She showed up but not with the intentions of saying yes, instead she told me she wanted her own life back. She moved away and married a doctor the next thing I heard which was about two months later. It was like she forgot everything in that short time."_

I shook my head that someone would hurt him that badly but then noticed how it retained closely to my life; I had gone through five relationships in the past two and a half months with each one lasting only a week. Number one, I met in a bar and we hit it off from the drinks mostly since I dont even remember his name. Number two, an old friend of mine I hadn't seen since graduation-the relationship was more catching up than being together. Number three, a man I met through a friend months ago but only knew one thing about-he liked wine. Number four, a guy I met in a club and woke up next to the next morning in a hotel room. Number five, I met at a party and he helped me sober up in the bathroom all night.

"I know this sounds wrong since we've only met yesterday but would you like to see my place?" He asked with a calm tone.

"I don't think it would be that bad, Let's get out of here." I said shifting away from his warm body and toward the wall where our coats hung. He reached for my coat before I had the chance to and held it open behind me; I slid my arms through the sleeves and felt his hands slide my hair out of the collar.

Stepping back into the cold was easier now that we had warm coffee and the after feel of a burning fire on our skin. He led me down the block the opposite way to which we had walked from my place and turned the corner while I was awed by the decorative buildings around us I felt him stop just after passing two large buildings. He led me through the foyer of the Main enterance and up the large stairs against the wall and stopped again at _Room 3301 _pulling out a small golden key and opening the door so I could walk in first.

I came face to face with a large apartment with it's own stairway, livingroom, kitchen and large master bedroom. The view overlooked the street but it wasn't a bad one either as the christmas lights made it look stunning. Vincent slipped my coat off and draped it over a barstool while I looked around into closer detail; He had a kitchen I would die for in my house with a stainless steel two door refridgerator and matching double oven, a beautiful cherry wooden counter set with white marble for the top, and lights hanging over the breakfast nook area. The living room was just as nice with soft ivory colored couches and loveseats with black rimmed glass tables spread through the space, pictures were hung everywhere in black frames and a large rectangle bookshelf sat on the wall near the flat screen T.V.

"Wow, It's amazing Vincent. How'd an attorney like you become of all this?" I asked while motioning around between the livingroom and kitchen.

"Plus the bedroom? Mostly from a hard worked career that pulls in a nice income. I could have a higher profit but when the offer was given I turned it down snce I didn't see fit for it with my life." The man leaning against the nook explained with his arms crossed casually.

"I wish my career could be that easy right now; my chances are being narrowed down faster every minute I stand in the studio with the clients I have currently." I said moving closer to him in the lit room.

"What's the problem? Demanding?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Different by the day but yes."

He moved to where he now stood in front of me and pushed my torso lightly against the wall moving closer; I could feel his breath on my face trailing down my neck with every beat of my own heart. A smile crept upon his lips as my eyes met his slowly-I could feel myself losing control with every thud from my chest.

"What are you looking at so intently?" He whispered between us and before I could stop myself I reached my arm around his chest and pulled him closer until I felt what I wanted; my lips on his. His muscled arm stetched around mine and pushed until there was no space between us when his warm tounge licked my bottom lip quickly before sliding into my mouth.

I have to pull away before this goes to far and he becomes number six.

I pressed my hand against his chest and he willingly seperated after another quick peck. My heart was pounding as my thoughts were screaming that I should have kept going and added in all the possiblities we could do together but I moved my body back against the wall as he stood there with his own breath heavy like mine.

"You." I answered his question finally.

He smiled adoringly before moving to the couch motioning me to come sit with him. I walked the few steps to the livingroom and sat on the armrest of the chair near the couch; Vincent frowned playfully and stood up from the couch to sit in the armchair I was sitting on the armrest of. Placing his hands on my waist, he lightly pulled me onto his lap as my legs still hung over the chair causing me to giggle.

"Now why sit all the way over here when I was sitting over there, scared of me now after our moment?" He asked with his eyes full of passion as one of his arms stayed around my waist.

"Maybe." I playfully said leaning into his chest for comfort.

"Well what can I do to fix that considering I still don't know your name?" He asked.

"Tell me your age." I said in reply.


	3. Law is not your expertise

"If you really want to know, I'm 24." He answered while I laced our fingers together. I unhooked our hands and kissed lightly each one of his finger tips while his eyes watched me carefully.

"Only five years older than I am, that's not bad at all." I answered relacing our fingers with a smile. His other hand rested behind my head and I could feel his finger tips tugging at the loose strands of hair as his hand found itself deeper than possibly noticed.

"What about you, how old are you?" He asked with a lingering kiss to my forehead with a smile.

"Sadly, only 19." I said with a smile ruining my attempted pout.

"Atleast you are not 24, I rarely become interested in women my own age." He said with a slight readjustment of our bodies as I still lay across him.

"I'd imagine, 24 year old's are so boring sometimes." I playfully said before laughing. I was suddenly lifted into a sitting position as Vincent moved out of the seat and grabbed my hand pulling me to the stairway.

"Let me show you upstairs really quick." He led the way from the bottom floor up the stairs into a hallway with three doors opening two of them as he went. The first door looked to me like an office or library, the second on the opposite wall and further down turned out to be the bathroom. The last one Vincent stood outside of patiently while I looked around until I stood beside him; he opened the door and I peered inside to see a nice black wooden queen sized bed with white sheets, the double window had the same view as the livingroom, and a matching dresser sat near the closet with a bottle of cologne, a book, and picture frames. the rug at my feet had an interesting design on it and brought a nice color to the room lit mostly by the window light if not by the small lamp on his night stand next to the cell phone charger. My eyes flashed to the breifcase laying on the bedspread when his eyes met mine again.

"Anything interesting?" I asked holding up the breifcase.

"Nothing but disputes between couples or people wanting money from the goverment, trust me they are not as great as I make them sound." He said taking the breifcase from my hands and opening the closet doors to reveal a large walk-in closet and woman would die for.

I saw everything was neat except for the pile of dirty clothes in the hamper but I didn't focus on that one thing too much as Vincent began to pull of his shoes inside the closet before removing his shirt to show an in-shape body. I almost didn't want to look thinking I should give some form of privacy but I don't think it mattered to him because when I looked back he was standing in front of me shirtless, barefoot, and with a towel in hand.

"Mind if I get in a quick shower?" He asked politely.

"Go ahead."

"Feel free to look around, I have nothing to hide...I hope." He said before kissing me on the forehead and walking down the hall to the bathroom.

I stood in the hallway expecting to hear the click of the lock but it never came just the sound of running water possibly hitting his bare body. The office door was still wide open and I could see only a bookcase filled tightly with possible law books; I walked closer to the doorway and noticed the room had more than one bookcase but atleast three or four all completely covered. A desk faced the door with a laptop on it and two chairs like the one in the livingroom were placed near me. I walked around the desk and sat in the rolling computer chair and noticed a law book in front of the lamp. Flipping the book open to a random page I skimmed the small font and read about every other interesting thing.

"What are you doing?" I heard Vincent say with an amused tone.

"Looking for anything that says a 19 year old can't be with a 24 year old attorney." I said with a smile to him and noticed his hair was still wet but he wore lounge pants and a half opened button down short sleeve shirt. I enjoyed the view and slammed the thick book shut as Vincent came around the desk and stood behind the chair.

"Maybe the law is not your expertise." He said pulling out the computer chair and grabbing my hand softly.

We walked out of the office with eachother's arms locked around the other's waist back into the livingroom but this time I looked at the clock and was suprised at how long I had been over here. It was almost one in the morning.

"Is it really almost one in the morning?" I asked Vincent as he sat on the couch.

He looked at his cellphone still on the coffee table and nodded

"I should be getting home, You probably have work tomarrow and we both need sleep sometime tonight." I said practically rambling.

Vincent grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms stopping my racing mouth automatically. "Stay here tonight then, I have clothes you can wear and I'm almost positive you wouldn't mind sharing a bed with me so stay here." He offered.

"First date?" I winced unnoticably.

"Or not"

"I'd like that, I have nothing truely inportant to go home to anyway." I said with a smile as he pulled me onto the couch and into his arms before making small conversation again.

After a few minutes I started to yawn from exhaustion and he smiled softly before pulling me back upstairs again shutting off the lights to each room as we went to the bedroom. I looked to the bed then looked down at what I wore; a red shortened V-neck sweater and jeans could not be worn to sleep in considering I had also worn them all day. Vincent reached for the book on his dresser and began to settle in for the night.

"Would you mind if I took a shower?" I asked politely.

He set the book on the bed and moved to the closet grabbing a towel along with a pair of fleece shorts and a shirt before handing them to me with a kiss on my lips.

"Of course not." He answered before I had my chance to kiss him back.

I moved blindly down the hallway and felt for the door I hoped would be the bathroom as it was closest to his bedroom and eventually found the handle. I opened the door and turned on the light to see a narrow bathroom with dark cherry wooden cabinets on one wall with the shower and bathtub on the other wall. The double counter sinks were placed on the wall where the cabinets ended. The tub looked deep enough for someone to drowned in it and had a counter like area around the rim for decoration.

I placed the clean clothes on the counter between the sinks and turned the water just above hot on the shower before stripping to nothing to climb in fastening the glass door. Once my hair was wet I looked around me for shampoo and noticed an ocean breeze scent he must use as it was the only one; I lathered my hair and rinsed clean noticing the intoxicating scent. I dried off with the towel that he had given me and changed into his clothes while my body was still warm; I left my hair damp liking the coolness against my neck.

Stepping back into the bedroom I saw Vincent with his feet crossed at the ankle while he laid casually across his bed reading.

"I thought you'd never come out after seeing the size of the bathroom." He laughed. I crawled onto the bed as he put his book on the night stand and pulled me into his arms as if we've known eachother alot longer.

"You didn't have to put your book away, you could've kept reading." I said apologetically.

"I wasn't really reading anyway, just waiting for you." He said as he rolled me onto my back and hovered over my body with one of his hands in my damp hair.

He kissed my warm lips then my forehead before realizing I smelled like his shampoo. He smiled as I kissed his lips fircely and deepened it in return after seconds keeping his other hand at my waist. We kissed like that until we couldn't breathe any longer and had to pull away; I rolled us over to where he was now lying on his back and I kissed him lingerly as both his hands were now at my waist. I smiled softly everytime my hair got in the way until we were too tired to kiss any longer and he pulled us both onto the pillows and held me tightly against his body.

"Are you going to wear that shirt to bed?" I asked pointing to the half buttoned collared shirt he was wearing.

"Not at all, I was actually about to take it off." He said before leaning up to a sitting position and unbuttoning the shirt letting his slide smoothly down his back as he pulled it off the sheets and tossed it across the room near the closet.

I embraced him softly as he pulled me in for the second time to his now bare chest and smiled at me with passionate eyes.

"My name is Emily." I said with a sweet smile.

He returned the smile and kissed me tenderly as he understood I want to be with him.


	4. Mine more than Yours

I felt him move occassionally as his grip around me would change from time to time. Opening my eyes from the uncomfortable postion I was in, I noticed a dim light shinning through the double windows into the room. Over Vincent's shoulder with my unawake sight I could see his cellphone read 6:15am. I looked down at the man next to me and felt it would be better not to wake him this early; I slid out of the cotton sheets and walked quietly to the door trying to make my way downstairs without waking him.

_Coffee._

I walked into the kitchen and noticed the coffee pot immediately along with the brand he liked beside it. A nice medium roast, in fact. I filled the filter realizing I had no idea how strong he prefered his coffee; a thing I need to know one day. Pressing the button hoping the brew wouldn't be too bad I looked around to find something for breakfast, something simple.

"Smells good in here." He said placing a kiss on my cheek with his hands around my waist politely.

"The coffee is still hot, wake yourself up." I said motioning to the filled pot with a tilt of my head trying to concentrate on the french toast I was making for him.

"Have you had any, yet?" He asked removing the pot from the burner.

I shook my head as he grabbed a second cup from the cabinet.

Vincent poured the glasses high and placed one beside me near the stove and carried his to the nook behind me as I heard the cup being sat down. His hands reappeared at my waist as I pulled off the last pieces of toast from the pan onto a plate I managed to find; I slid the pan away from the warm area and turned in his arms to meet his eyes sliding my hands around his neck.

"Goodmorning, been up long?" He asked with a soft smile.

I leaned into him enough to see the clock and counted the hours since I woke up.

"Goomorning to you too, and only about 2 hours." I answered leaning the rest of the way into his chest for a lingering hug.

We pulled away and smiled as he grabbed my coffee cup plus the french toast moving it to the counter and I searched for silverware with the plates in my hand.

"Second drawer away from the stove." Vincent said behind me as I peered over my shoulder to see him watching me amusingly.

I smiled and grabbed two forks walking around the wall to the barstools where Vincent sat; He pulled out my chair as I placed the plates and silverware down before sitting finally able to take a sip of coffee. We filled our plates and laughed at how we acted the same in the mornings, barely awake until a cup is in our hands.

"Your a really good cook, I can't actually remember the last time I had french toast." Vincent complimented reaching for another slice although I watched as he didn't eat it right away.

I swallowed my last bite and looked at him curiously.

He grabbed my plate along with the fork resting on it and moved it to the other side of him pushing his plate between us.

"We're sharing this last one." He explained with a smile causing me to laugh lightly.

He sliced the last bite and held up the fork secretly telling me to open my mouth. I giggled and opened my mouth blushing slightly as he slid the fork in and releasing the delicious bite on my tounge once I closed my lips and he removed the fork placing a kiss on my lips seconds later.

"Hard to compare." He said licking his lips.

I swallowed and kissed him back tenderly.

"How about now?" I asked pulling away slowly.

"Better, I'd have to say your lips are sweeter than that breakfast." He comtemplated his answer with a smile.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his lips before reaching for the dishes to clean up. Vincent grabbing my hand kissing it before kissing my lips.

"You cooked so I'm cleaning." He said getting up from the barstool.

"I'm going to go get dressed then." I walked up the stairs and down the hall to the bedroom as I heard the water running over dishes in the distance.

I reached for my shirt and saw there was a dark stain on it showing through the red fabric. I couldn't wear it with a stain. Vincent strided into the room as I sat on the bed with my shirt in my hands; he opened the closet doors before walking to me.

"How come your still in this, although I do like you in it alittle more than your outfit?" He asked as I showed him the stain on my red sweater I wore last night.

He pursed his lips at the sight of the stain and walked into the closet searching through a small rack in the corner. Pulling out two different shirts, he held them up each at a time letting me see them. One was solid black with long sleeves and the other was an off-white creme color sweater; I chose the sweater than moved off the bed to thank him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his lips lightly before he kissed me back holding the sweater against my back.

"Now, change." He said pulling off his shirt in the closet again as he pondered about what to wear himself although I had it thought out as he was giving me something to look at as I changed into the pair of jeans I wore and his long-sleeved creme sweater.

"It looks good on you." He said as I twirled for approval in front of him.

"Thank you." I said for both the compliment and the offering of the sweater.

"Don't thank me, like I said earlier I like you in my clothes alittle more than yours." He said with a slight laugh and a smile following.

"I suppose you're leaving now." He asked watching me pull on my brown leathered boots.

"I don't want to overstay my welcome especially if you have work." I said standing up from the bed.

"If I had work, I would've been up before you this morning and be gone right now." He said pulling me out of the bedroom with him.

We walked downstairs and into the livingroom as he pulled me onto the couch with me before reaching for the remote. Flipping to the news, we listened to the usual city weather and "top stories" spurring the media while I only listened and fumbled with the shirt Vincent was wearing. After a few moments, he looked down at me curious as to what I was doing and I explained I was admittedly in need of occupation.

He laughed at why I used those words.

"Well since there's nothing truely important on the news, let's go out and do something. It is going to be a nice saturday after all." He offered as I moved away from him to get off the couch.

"Sounds good to me." I said walking to the door with him, hands laced tightly.


End file.
